


Pas de Deux cover (ft. John Laurens)

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBER AU [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cover of Pas de deux by Dodie! performed by Maria Reynolds & John LaurensY'all this is a personal song for me and John I had an abusive boyfriend before I met Eliza and John was in a toxic relationship which wasn't good for either of the people involved plus his complicated relationship with his father so please be sensitive.If you want the details I think that we are both in a place in our lives where we can talk about it so send your questions to the Q&A on John's channelLove you my darlings carry on being Maria(h)vellous
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: YOUTUBER AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Pas de Deux cover (ft. John Laurens)

The camera lights up on Maria and John. John is sitting in front of a keyboard biting his lip while Maria is standing in a large space they'd obviously cleared out next to him smiling.

"Hey, darlings I hope you're all having a Maria(h)vellous day!"

"How do you even say the brackets I mean how?"

"Magic babes now you ready to sing?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah"

"Okay, today we're going to play Pas de Deux by Dodie I hope you enjoy!"

Maria positioned herself to dance. Now that she was fully ready you could see that she was wearing a black leotard with a see-through red wrap around.

John started to play a bittersweet smile as Maria began dancing and singing along to his playing.

[Maria]

_Mari's a dancer_  
_Just turned 16_  
_Stares at boys who wear glasses_  
_In look magazines_

_Here comes Jemmy_  
_With glasses and all_  
_Flowers in hand and ambitious plans_  
_It's not hard to fall_

_[Maria & John]_  
_We're walking on rivers_  
_they lift us above_  
_we're full of belonging_  
_And so full of love_

_[John]_  
_Things get a bit louder_  
_Martha's focused on plans_  
_Her smile's replaced with an aggressive face_  
_But he'll still hold her hand_

_[Maria]_

_Now she's given up dancing_  
_Jemmy says she's too old_  
_He says, "Focus on me," but she disagreed_  
_Now she does as she's told_

_[Maria & John]_  
_Are you walking on eggshells?_  
_And when push comes to shove_  
_Are you full of belonging_  
_But not full of love?_

_[Maria]_  
_Back to the studio_  
_Where she was told not to go_  
_Feeling sick with guilt, the tension builds_  
_As she opens the door_

_And what else would be there_  
_But a trusting pair_  
_Of strong bodies, lacking in worries_  
_Performing a pas de deux_

_"I am not right_  
_Yeah, this is what's right_  
_Souls, and hearts, and minds intertwined_  
_No, I won't be defined by him anymore"_

_[Maria & John]_  
_Are you walking on eggshells?_  
_And when push comes to shove_  
_Are you full of belonging_  
_But not full of love?_

_[John]_  
_So goodbye to Martha_  
_And hello to Alex_  
_He does wear glasses, but he loves how he sketches_  
_And he'll hold his hand_

_Yes, Maria's a dancer_  
_With plans of her own_  
_You'll see her and partner performing a pas de deux_  
_In the old studio_

_[Maria & John]_  
_We're _ _walking on rivers_  
_they lift us above_  
_we're full of belonging_  
_And so full of love_

_They're walking on rivers_  
_they lift us above_  
_They're full of belonging_  
_And so full of love_  
_They're so full of love_

As Maria slowly stopped moving and John played the final notes they both let out a long breath. Looking up John looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for watching darlings, that was really personal for us, especially with the name, changes so thank you for the support you will all undoubtedly throw our way"

John laughed wetly wiping his eyes "Thanks y'all for watching check out Alex and my channel here" he pointed at a link that appeared in thin air

"Bye bye darling!" Maria chirped waving at the camera as she gave John a one-handed hug

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I would like to clarify that in this au while Mari's relationship with James was abusive, John's relationship with Martha was not it was a toxic situation with two people who were not in good places and John left it with really bad self esteem issues, a heightened guilt complex and a fear of open palms. Martha left it with a fear of raised voices and a kid at 18 (Frances Laurens) who she never wanted but they have talked it's been 4 years and now John sees Frances on weekends and they both know where they went wrong in the first place. Okie I just wanted to explain!
> 
> Okay so in this au  
They can all sing, John can play the guitar, ukelele and the piano  
Alex can play the piano and drums  
Maria can't play any instruments but she's a dancer (ballet)  
Eliza played the harp when she was a kid and can still kind of remember it she's also a dancer (ballet)  
Angelica can dance (tap and modern) and she can play the drums  
Peggy can dance (modern and breakdance) she can play the electric guitar  
Lafayette can play the bass and piano  
that's all I have right now


End file.
